


You and I, I and You

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Oneshot, Romance, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: A collection of little oneshot specials wherein Cedric and Orube engross themselves in the human culture… and each other’s. One time, everybody’s curious as to how they look like underneath their clothes so they’re taken to the beach. Another time, Cedric encourages Orube to… parkour and take both of them to the highest skyscraper in town. And another, Cedric learns that when it’s with Orube, doing mad earthling things can be interesting. (None-linear.)In the latest: "Love", in which Orube finds herself thinking about love, love, love.





	1. Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to AnneLaurant's oneshot collection of Cedrube fics! I noticed the lack of these things in the fandom, so I thought I'd give it a try! Besides, these little plot bunnies had been running in my head and had to be caged back up so I could focus on other stuff I need to do. Bad bunnies. Bad.  
> I might put up an index page one day when I'm bothered enough, and don't worry! The stuff written in the summary are in the works too! Just hang on and wait, and trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joshua Prescott observes his biggest competition make his move on Rebecca Rudolph (and how he and Raymond Fieldestein reacts to it).

Of course! They just had to share tables!

Josh knew they would. He and the club dropped by Ye Olde Bookshop and Cafe to do some research work, and it was a bit packed today. “Businesss is booming,” said its owner, holding up a smile that was just so plainly fake as he led them to an empty table, “Maybe Rebecca is a lucky charm.”

Lucky charm indeed! How was she able to figure out who wrecked Isabel’s computers and get them back within the day? Actually, how was she able to find where they were, get in there, and leave without being noticed by the police?

Okay, she was a rule breaker, but still a good person, who’d come to her friends’ aide, and a beautiful woman, inside and out, with such grace and pride he’d never met before. How she came to be the rather impatient and aggressive niece of the awfully nice and friendly Mrs. Rudolph, it was a mystery. Everything was a mystery about her, and that was part of what he liked about Rebecca Rudolph.

What he didn’t like about her were the two men who stayed closer to her than he did.

One was Ray. At first, Josh didn’t think much of him other than a fake and a threat, just because the other man helped with decorations. Maybe Ray had been nice to her in exchange for attending his concert. That got Josh thinking. Which instrument did that guy play, anyway? Rebecca said it was the piano, such soft and calming music. Josh thought, and thought, and thought, as he looked through records and asked people around. He didn’t imagine he’d been trying to kill the genius pianist Raymond Fieldestein in his mind until Majid mentioned the name. Josh was awfully embarrassed, but because Rebecca had been oblivious, the fireman thought he still had a chance.

“Here’s your tea, Rebecca.”

“Thanks, Cedric!”

And speak of the devil. The guy who crushed that chance with the tip of his finger. That’s how hopeless the situation was. Josh didn’t understand how, when, or why, but it seemed that the owner of the literary cafe had managed to sweep Rebecca off her feet. Of course, she’d never admit to it, but the way she relaxed in his presence made it obvious. She even blushed at that small lucky charm thing! How dare he! Nobody knew much about Cedric Hoffman, owner of Ye Olde Bookshop (and Cafe), except that he had a charming smile and at times, he’d look like he could pass for a girl with hair of such a beastly length. Josh had never felt so inferior to a man! How he hated him so much!

Ray would agree. How would Josh know? It was when the other man sat at the table the fireman was sharing with his friends. Orube calmly introduced Ray to Isabel and Majid, and vice-versa, and talked about a lot of things and whatnot. Josh noticed the master pianists’ gaze at her, and decided to divert that attention towards the bookshop owner by tapping a finger in front of Ray and pointing to Cedric Hoffman. Ray immediately frowned. Another competition, said his eyes. A big one, Josh silently added. How big, Prescott? Very big, Mister Fieldestein.

“Oh! Cedric? Can you help me out a bit?”

And just their luck. The moment to witness just how big a competition this shady bookshop owner was, opened in the form of Rebecca’s passion for knowledge and learning.

“This here.” Rebecca pointed to her book. “Can you explain this part to me?”

“Sure? Which one there?”

Josh and Ray formed a temporary alliance the moment Cedric Hoffman came over and placed his hand next to Rebecca’s like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

The two men across each other was ready to beat him up at the first sign that the girl they like would show discomfort. They’d rarely been let in her zone. They haven’t even seen her laugh like a normal girl her age would. Even so, they’d protect her from a threat. She was just so special. Rebecca Rudolph turned every moment either men spent with her upside-down with her eccentricities. They were ready to return the favor of making life a little easier, for her.

“Oh! I see! Do you have a book on this?”

But she clearly didn’t think the same.

Josh was first to notice it (and he thought he’d be the only one to accept it). At first, he thought he was dreaming. Rebecca’s pinky finger was trying to discreetly tap Cedric Hoffman’s thumb. Josh released the hatred he felt, and rubbed his eyes at the magic that was taking place. That… that couldn’t have been true, right?

Then Ray noticed. He noticed that  Cedric Hoffman’s hand was already over Rebecca’s. Ugh! The nerve of– wait. Oh no. Rebecca Rudolph and Cedric Hoffman, enjoying their little discussion on the right and giving little care to the world (not to mention, there was this irritating reddish glow on their cheeks but wait, no, this is no time to notice little things!). Raymond Fieldestein, on the left, clearly about to fight. His face was crunched and he raised his fist. Josh, being an alert and trained personnel, quickly realized the gesture and disarmed his not-friend… sort of. He maneuvered his body to trap Ray on the floor, and froze for a moment. Why did he do this again?

“Uh, ah… uhm…”

Josh looked at Ray, then at Rebecca, then at his friends, then at the crowd. “Uh. HAIYAH! This is how we do self-defense!”

Ray, meanwhile, had composed himself. Good for him! The pianist didn’t reciprocate the goofy smile that was offered as an apology, which was understandable. Of course, Josh surely didn’t miss the little bet Majid and Isabel were agreeing on, about who will self-destruct first, Ray or Josh. Wait. Did they know…?

“ _Ahem_.”

At the voice, Josh looked up. Cedric Hoffman was staring disapprovingly at him and his friend.

“Get out.”

“Cedric!”

The bookshop owner whipped his head. Rebecca wore a fierce face. They shared a silent conversation with their eyes (or so Josh imagined) as the crowed went back to their own businesses. (Josh also thought that the five girls on the opposite table were giggling, but he was more focused on how to get out of this awkward situation with his crush and the competitions.) After a few minutes, Cedric Hoffman sighed. He briefly shared this thankful(?!!) smile with Rebecca, then said to Josh, “Alright. Next time, do it outside. Or else, get out.”

And next time, Josh wasn’t sharing tables with Ray. “Lucky charm, indeed…”


	2. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a stubborn elephant in the room in the early married years of Cedric and Orube.

She knows he blames himself.  
  
It's probably karma, Cedric murmurs, but it doesn't escape her Basiliadean ears. She knows he doesn't want to discuss it with her, and that if she insists, he'll simply feel even worse. Orube doesn't know what to say at this point, or how to comfort him, because she can't comfort herself with any more of the silly dreaming she's been having since... since they've had a serious discussion of _it_. (It seems silly and childish when they think back of that moment, but they can't help it, because it's too... frustrating.)  
  
Orube remembers the romance novels she's picked up. Strangers meet, fall in love, and get together. Only a select few readings detail that the characters married, or their life beyond simply reaching a satisfying conclusion. Authors may have like to leave that to the imagination. She doesn't like these authors, either way, because they obviously only reach to a foolish audience... or, maybe she's just read too much of them. She tells herself that life is not like the books, and that most of those characters were human.  
  
But there were humanoids and non-humans falling in love with humans or with each other, too, in books, isn't it? They didn't worry about the future like this; their concern was if one side was opposed to their union or so-so. Now that Orube thinks of it, maybe it's that she and Cedric were two different aliens. According to the book about the study of animal life and all that technical stuff that happens in bodies, there's this swirly things, with numbers and definite traits, that makes it impossible for two different species to-- no, no, _no_ ; they weren't humans or animals or anything that the book can describe, and there's nothing wrong with either herself or her husband. Orube tells herself that she shouldn't be thinking the human way.  
  
However, as much as she'd like to deny it, Orube doesn't want to ignore the negative possibility.

One day, the girls visit to see how they're holding up in their life. Cedric flashes on his fake smile, and they know something's up. It doesn't take Will too long to realize things, with a little urging from Taranee.  
  
_Ah_. Maybe Taranee also took a peek into their minds? Or was Orube overthinking that the thoughts just flew in Taranee's mind? Taranee assures her it's the latter, through the accidental mental connection they made. Earth has the technology to detect whatever's wrong with either of them, but Orube says no, thanks. She doesn't want it. She will not _accept_ it.  
  
Will notices, and whispers something to Hay Lin. The younger girl takes Orube aside. Once they are alone, the Air Guardian tells her a story.  
  
"Grandma told me she was afraid. Being a guardian... well... she was afraid something was wrong with her. She was paranoid at times, too! Not quite the wise Yan Lin you knew of, right?"  
  
Orube nods. She remembers how young Hay Lin was when the latter became a guardian - a young, tender age of thirteen. Comparing the Air Guardian's age to how her grandmother looked like... Yan Lin looks like she's found her little happiness in her personal life, a little later than usual.  
  
Then again, Orube aged differently. So did Cedric. But still, she sees that they shouldn't be too pessimistic. Time will reward those who wait patiently, especially those who keep hope alive in their hearts.  
  
That night, after the girls bid goodbye and the lights are turned off, Orube turns to Cedric. She tells him to shut up, that it's not his fault, and that there's no reason for them to give up. The negative possibility is there, but as long as it's not confirmed, then the positive possibility can also happen... and will happen.  
  
"You're going to be a father someday," she whispers, as gently and as lovingly as she can, "And you're going to be a good one. Just not now. But someday. _Someday_."  
  
Maybe she's also telling that last bit to herself, because the way Cedric embraces her right after, feels way too reminiscent of how he'd comfort her when she feels insecure. Orube feels tears edging on her eyes, and succumbs to slumber with a smile on her lips and hope in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still don't get it... they can't conceive. Not yet, at least. 8D Don't give up hope!


	3. Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cedric takes Orube on a dinner out of gratitude and notices that she's been waiting for him to... do... something.

For some reason, Orube looked like she'd been waiting for him to... do... something.  
  
At first, Cedric didn't understand it. She'd been good to him and she'd convinced him to hate his humanity a little less. As a way of expressing gratitude, he'd invited her out to a dinner, in a so-called "classy" restaurant, a little expensive than what an average man on Heatherfield could afford. But Cedric didn't spend too much on his possessions; he'd had a good hold over his finances. It's just that he won't be able to take her to this kind of place all the time. He knew that the level of this establishment was different from the others' - he had to wear a suit, and Orube had to wear a dress. (While they always went out to explore Heatherfield, their ventures never needed a certain level of formality. But the change was rather pleasing, being different from the other times they've gone out together.)  
  
Needless to say, Orube was in a good mood that night, despite the change.  
  
"Feels like Ray goes here all the time," she commented as she examined the place, "You know? Ray Fieldestein. My neighbor. Don't tell everyone, okay?"  
  
Such a silly, trivial piece of information was marked important. He wasn't the type to give out useless information, or any kind of information, really, to just anybody. Still, not wanting to spoil the mood, Cedric let her go on.  
  
"He actually hates his popularity as a master... what was his profession again... composer! As a master composer, that is," Orube continued as they were lead to their table, "But I don't see anything wrong about being held in high regard."  
  
Cedric remembered that this was the same Ray who had the guts and the insanity to follow her around and make threats towards him. The nerve of this human. The memory of this person would not ruin the night.  
  
"But," Cedric suggested with a smirk, "I assume you do see something wrong about people intruding in your life, don't you, Orube?"  
  
She paused before she took her seat. She probably remembered that when Ray wasn't being a gentleman, he was being a creep.  
  
"Hm," Orube said, grinning, "I like your thinking. There's that. Isabel is demanding with work; Majid means well, but the way he smiles just forces me to do work I don't want to do... and then there's Josh. I don't dislike him, but sometimes he tries to drags on our conversation for too long!"  
  
"And me? Don't I do any of those sometimes, too? Especially with the guardians."  
  
Orube flushed, probably embarrassed at the difference of how she regarded her friends' actions with his. "...don't. Don't bring the girls into that." Or maybe not. Oops. "Besides, you're different."  
  
"Mm, if you say so."  
  
To say it didn't awkward was falsehood. While they could hold a conversation, many times it trailed off to silence, and a few times, their attempts to pick it up would get interrupted by the waiter serving their food. Except the bit about Ray, the other points they discussed were... well, small talk that didn't really last in his memory. Guardian stuff. Bookstore stuff. University stuff. Nothing new, nothing odd. Some stuff about the food. Things felt flat. Cedric didn't understand why the situation was nearing being ruined. Maybe they've been spending too much time with each other, that they already know everything that was allowable to speak of. Sometimes, he'd think of bringing up a topic, but before he could tell her, he'd remember that he'd already done that, long ago. Talking about their respective homelands brought unpleasant memories to both of them.  
  
(Why'd it have to involve the guardians, anyway? Then again, they wouldn't meet if not for the guardians. Maybe their relationship would differ if they met before. How different it would have been, Cedric liked to wonder. If they would be worse enemies or better friends, he liked the many ideas, either way. But if he wanted to share his culture and past with her, as she would want to share hers, they should try becoming the latter.)  
  
And then, he understood that it wasn't about the things to talk of. They were probably laughing about Orube's friends at the university, when he noticed the bit of food that, for some reason, was on the edge of her lips. Politely excusing himself, Cedric reached out his thumb to wipe it off. It was there that he froze, his hand still touching her cheek. Maybe it was the glow of her cheeks. Maybe it was the glistening lips held agape at the sudden action.  
  
Or maybe it was the eyes. (It was _always_ the eyes, wasn't it?) He'd been so used to their piercing gaze, akin to that of a feline's, a gaze that was always, _always_ silently watching and observing, no matter how friendly or deadly she was trying to be. If she was with you, she'd be looking out for danger. If you were enemies with her, she'd be looking at you, the danger. Cedric read in history books that no conqueror preferred cats. He'd see why.  
  
But that was before. In this one moment, they were different. Orube's eyes looked very happy, with the way they curved upwards... and also very expectant, like she was pleading, with the way they widened. _Please_ , they said, growing a lot brightly with candles placed on their table. _Please_. They were fixed on him, watching his moves very closely. Cedric felt like he'd upset her if he turned that little request down. But what was he supposed to do? She'd allowed him to do more intimate things that friends do, such as staying in her dwelling, accompanying her around, and letting him meet her friends in Heatherfield. What else had he not done, as her friend?  
  
Cedric felt shivers up his spine, and his heart started pounding again. He was scared of her gaze, once more. He dropped his hand and muttered an apology. Apologies were things he wasn't used to making, but this one had been a reflex, he believed, like a quick excuse. It was something he said to buy himself some time to think.  
  
(And wow, buying _some_ time, he did!) After that, they spent an enormous time of their night in ridiculous silence, save for some very small talk. Cedric paid the bill, and offered to take Orube near Heatherfield Bay for a change of scene. Thankfully, she accepted.  
  
When they arrived, Cedric noticed the lack of visitors to the place. Orube must've seen that too, and took the liberty to toss off her shoes and walk barefoot around the bay. Oh, right; she didn't like shoes that much, did she? She was already skipping around in his coat, as he simply walked after her, carrying both her shoes and her bag. Oh. Chivalry. Even without his sister in power, Phobos never outlawed this little unspoken rule of teaching men some manners, or degraded any woman, ever (except maybe his sister, but he only blamed her for being born a girl and that was it; it was as simple as that). But, Cedric knew that this wasn't just chivalry. He carried Orube's possessions because he wanted to, and because he respected her requests. So...  
  
So, what now? Cedric wordlessly went on, thinking of what to do next. He still didn't understand. Orube was now acting a little frivolous, happy at the small freedom she just gained. She was taking her time in celebrating it, hopping around like a girl would at one moment, walking cautiously like Basiliadeans would the next. Tonight, she was Orube, not Rebecca Rudolph. Well. There's her. An amused smirk made its way to his lips and was welcomed.  
  
Cedric stopped to observe her. Her form under the moonlight - the arch of her nose, the curves of her body, the way she let her limbs dance around, and her face, illuminated and for once, childish and innocent. It was breathtaking. Cedric knew what a woman was, but not like how he was looking at Orube right now. Orube had some freakish power (or at least enough of it) to make a man insane. He wouldn't wonder why a reputable musician like Raymond Fieldestein or a simple nobody like Joshua Prescott or whosoever it could be would catch the little disease that-- no, curse. It was a curse that Orube cast on the men of this planet, stealing them from potential mates and lovers. Her serious eyes, her small smile, and her figure... they were so powerful. So, so powerful.  
  
And that was when Cedric remembered a book, or two or three, that listed things similar to what he thought of. He remembered what the characters did after that. He considered for a moment. If that was so, then that would mean that he himself...  
  
He welcomed the idea. Now, he knew what he wanted to do to her, and he knew what that something she expected from him was.  
  
So he approached Orube, who was now simply looking up at the moon. Cedric stood next to her, and tried to enjoy the view with her. He carefully placed her bag and her shoes down.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Cedric. I lo-- enjoyed it."  
  
She was trying to respect his boundaries, but fortunately for her (and maybe for him too), he was ready to rethink those boundaries.  
  
"Me too, Orube. Me too."  
  
Orube's head flicked down, and her eyes widened as they focused on him. Cedric tried to give her a look that he finally understood her signals, and that's when he found his hand brushing her hair. His fingers tucked the locks behind her pointed ear, and Orube flinched. She didn't move away, so he considered caressing that cute ear, but for now, he decided he'll take it slow, and settle for her cheek, now glowing red and getting warm.  
  
"Cedric..."  
  
The golden eyes in front of him, big and wide and curious and expecting, were irresistible. _Please_. He drew closer to her, his own eyes focused on hers. Her breath was warm, so was her cheek and his chest. He would've loved to keep teasing her like this, especially that now he understood. But for now, as her powerful eyes showed adoration before him, that as he was charmed by her, she was tamed by him as well, Cedric would like the fruits of their subtle yet effective efforts to be cultivated, here and then. _Please_. She had the same idea, for she closed her eyes, ready to receive what he was about to give her.  
  
"Orube..."  
  
Tilting his head, he pressed his lips upon hers. It felt soft and warm, that when he initially broke free, he immediately followed with another. He felt hands wrapping around his neck, so his own followed suit by holding her body in his arms. When he pulled back, she simply connected their lips again, albeit this third one lasting shorter than the others. It was shy; she was so adorable. Their eyes met as they gently bumped their foreheads together, still holding each other in a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you." The words spill from his lips like a secret would - serious, strong, afraid, but happy. "I love you," he repeated, much more convinced and willing to accept the curse. Cedric knew that he was probably holding a wide smile and that he probably looked like a really happy idiot in front of her, but it didn't look like she minded at all.  
  
"Took you long enough." She giggled, and pecked his cheek before rubbing her head against his neck and pulling them closer together. Of course, she wouldn't mind; besides, she was ready to take responsibility for the curse, too. "I love you too."  
  
She'd been waiting for this, and he was glad to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date, first kiss, confession... man, Cedric, you sure know the order of things!


	4. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which society demands that Cedric give Orube a gift on Christmas, but to give a gift, he has to prepare the gift first.

Cedric prays that it’s the right size.

It doesn’t take him too long to know what Orube likes. He’s been observing her for too long a time now, and he’s ascertained to himself of one fact.

Orube likes ribbons.

She isn’t exactly fond of them like young girls are, but he’s found that most of her clothes have small bows. It was cu– adorable.

And when he realizes that, time has passed by so quickly. The calendar says that the new year is approaching and this so-called Christmas is even nearer. And human society demands that, if you care for somebody, you should be buying them gifts for this season (preferably you buy them when everyone else is out). And Orube, she cares about human society.

So here he is at a clothes store, on a day when all the six Guardians are out on a mission, trying to avoid all the weird looks everyone gives him. Well, maybe it is weird, finding a man in the middle of the women’s section.

But it definitely isn’t, since he’s going to give a gift. He’s spotted two or three more men too. It’s normal, Cedric tells himself. It’s normal.

Why does she have to like Earth, anyway?

He enumerates the many things she likes. He lists out the many things she doesn’t like. The second group has more items in it. So why say that she likes it?

“You like it, Sir?”

The woman – the saleslady asks him, and Cedric is back on Earth. He chooses to entertain her, as part of his cover.

“Mmm, no, um, I mean, I don’t think _she_ ’ll like it.”

“Well, what does your lady like, then?”

Ugh. He forgets for one moment that humans were so fond of chit-chat, and the next…

“You’ve been looking at the red dresses for a while now. Is there a specific style that you’re looking for?”

Well, maybe this one is a lot smarter. Cedric nods at her.

“She likes ribbons,” he tells the saleslady, “Not the big ones, of course.”

“A red dress with small ribbons, huh? She sounds womanly, with a small tendency to be childish at times.”

The correct word is humorous, not childish. Cedric wants to correct the human female, but he simply keeps quiet as she looks through the dresses for him.

Cedric goes over his speech (the one he’ll recite once he’s asked about his intentions on the gift, and so on and so forth) in his head about fifty or so times, when the saleslady calls him back to Earth again.

“How about this one?”

He stares at it. He stares long and hard. He imagines it falling on Orube’s shoulders, hugging her figure, and floating around as she walked.

The cut isn’t that revealing, and the length was just right for her height. The little ribbons and all its other designs were fine too.

“…I’ll take it,” he mutters.

But humans liked to be complex at times too.

“What size?”

The saleslady holds up two identical dresses.

…

Cedric blanks out for a while, before he realizes that he was being asked about… about…

No no no no no he was not going to mention it _Orube’s size is_ he doesn’t know and he never really figured out and he was only here on a whim _she’s slim and all but not too slim and also muscular and_ no no no no no–

_‘Try the one on the right!’_

He doesn’t know where that voice came from, or how it knew that he must pick the one on the right. But he doesn’t have much of an option, so he trusts it.

Whoever just gave him that thought, Cedric figures that he owes some sort of gratitude for them. As he pays for the dress, he prays to the past queens of Meridian that it’s the right size.

 

* * *

 

In another dimension, three elders watch through the small window they opened. The two men are grinning from ear to ear and chuckling every now and then, while the only woman in the trio is letting out a high-pitched sound through her teeth.

“Grandma? Grandma!!”

The triumvirate quickly closes that window and turns around.

“Guardians. A pleasure to see you.”

The six girls are all perplexed about Oracle Himerish’s very wide smile, Yan Lin’s fangirlish attitude, and Endarno’s unusually good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re free to imagine what happened on the day of the gift-giving because I keep going over that scenario and it always ends with one of them acting way too highly tsundere.


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the New Year is too noisy and our two aliens agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric has regained his powers here.

Boom. Screech. Bop. Pop. Boom. Hack. Scree.

Cedric could not understand what humans saw in what they called "fireworks". It was very flashy; it could possibly blind or deafen anyone; given its nature, maybe it could even injure any person - and, of course! That horrible smell of smoke in the air! It was worse than ordinary fire. There was something about the air that made him choke almost immediately, like there was something burning that shouldn't be burning.

He could only be thankful to the more sensible lot of humans who declared his area a no-fireworks zone because of his books. No one was allowed to light anything near the bookshop. Great.

Human contraptions which were supposed to tell him what was going on, (those dang boxes) focused on the same things: documenting the displays, showing off famous people who were doing entertainment biz, and counting down to the 'new year'. It pretty much looked like a countdown to just another day to him. How boring.

In Meridian, they never really celebrated it, at least not during his time. He never noticed the time passing until he morphed from a young boy to a man, and he never had time to celebrate, either, for he focused on what needed to be done to ascend the hierarchy and save his neck. Prince Phobos wasn't that fond of flashy holiday celebrations either (except his birth-day, which he glamorously prepared for, that ungrateful man), and for the new year, only quiet feasts were allowed... if the unfortunate peasants could afford feast, that was.

Cedric pretty much had experienced quiet celebrations (except for the birth-day, which was truly excessive), and he wanted to keep it that way.

And he'd start by shutting down the bookshop and the rest of his house; this tiny castle in a corner of Heatherfield, all to himself. He'd spend the night with a good book, some warm tea, and a long, nice slumber once drowsiness visits him and blocks out the annoying sounds. It was a perfect plan.

Except that when he decided that it was a good time to sleep, he discovered he had a visitor, a small critter holding its ears down and standing in front of his room... well, two visitors; the other one was its owner, who sneezed and was currently hidden in his room.

"Wee, Orube" Cedric greeted them, wanting to be polite but terribly tired, "I admit I'm flattered you'd spend the night here, but could you--"

"Shh!" Wee hushed, "Rick quiet!"

Cedric shook his head, and tried to gently nudge Wee out of the way with his leg. (How he would've loved to zap it and get it running away and cowering in fear; but then again, Orube liked Wee and Wee was a lot more bearable than the guardians.) The critter refused to budge. Instead, it made gestures emphasizing its ears and pointing to Orube's figure on the bed.

"Quiet! Quiet!" whined Wee, a little louder this time, "Noisy! Too noisy!"

...oh. Right. Orube had sensitive hearing. Cedric knelt down and whispered with Wee.

"So, Wee. Behave yourself, and you can explore the rest of the house. Don't break anything, or I'll get reeeeaaally angry. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Wee understand!"

As expected, Wee dove for his couch. Cedric shook his head once more, but this time with a smile. Now that the source of the allergies had been taken care of...

He walked into the room, and slowly closed the door behind him. He examined the scene. Orube was, indeed, on his bed, curled up like an infant and wrapped up in his blanket. Her head was currently buried in his pillows and her hands. Her boots lied on the floor, away from each other and away from the bed. As Cedric fixed them up, he noticed visible marks on his window. Some crazy Basiliadean strength worked to open it and slam it back, and the glass had a small crack. Sigh. The fireworks seemed noisier. Cedric frowned and grunted in protest.

"S-sorry about the window," came a frail voice from his bed. Wait. That sounded wrong. She'd never...

Orube was uncomfortable, that was it. Cedric's earlier mood was gone, now replaced by worry and concern. He sat on the edge of the bed, and bent over. He wouldn't want her to filter out the sounds just to hear him.

"...sensory overload?" he whispered.

"If by that," she replied, "You mean that I'm going deaf from all these sounds, then yes, it's that... um... that sensory thing."

"Funny how they insist on partaking in such a tiring party."

"I know. I've been invited. And I'm not going. I hope they understand."

Cedric thought for a while. "If it's the girls, they will."

"I meant my university friends."

"...oh."

He saw her move, so he backed away a little. She turned her head so that she could show her face to him. Oh. So beautiful. Still so beautiful, even if it was obvious she was partially crying. Her golden eyes shone; her face illuminated by the various colors exploding outside. Her brows were furrowed; she was clearly annoyed by the sound. Suddenly, to Cedric, it was quiet, and the world was still. Oh, how powerful Orube was, indeed.

"...could you please move over a bit?" he requested. She shuffled to the other side, so he had enough room to lie down and stretch his legs. But, with an idea in his mind, he only did the latter.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked.

"Not at all. But I do mind that you're keeping the blanket to yourself." He chuckled, and even louder when she groaned.

"But it's cold. You know I don't handle the cold well."

"I know, but I've got better ideas. So, why don't you sit up, give me the blanket, and just follow what I say?"

"Why, do you think I'm going to let myself be bossed around by you, of all people?"

They shared a hearty laugh that seemed to drown out the fireworks. Even so, Orube did as she was told. She tossed the blanket onto Cedric's legs and sat up. He noticed she was still wearing her coat as well.

"Take that coat off," he grumbled.

"Why?"

"You don't need that."

Orube didn't exactly like the proposition, but she chose to trust him, anyway. Not knowing where to put the coat, she simply handed it over to him, which he neatly folded and placed on top of his bedside drawer. Now she was simply in the red sweater that he gave her for Christmas (blasted human gift-giving ceremony) and a pair of jeans. It should also be known that she was shivering, and that she was still trying to block out the sound with her hands.

"Alright, what should I do next? I'm cold, and it's so noisy."

He chuckled once more. Making sure that her attention was on him, Cedric shifted to his Naga form. The bed creaked under his weight, and he surely did surprise Orube, her piercing eyes blowing wide. He dug an elbow into his pillows and lay on his side.

"Now," he said, his voice a little huskier and deeper, and his arms reaching out to her, "Come here."

Orube lay back once more, scooting closer to him. Noticing that as she was moving, her hands had left her ears, Cedric covered them for her. She drew a long sigh, as her hands clumsily tried to find where they should go. One rested on his chest and another one his exposed side. After making sure that she was comfortable, Cedric slowly and gently wrapped his tail around her legs. She stirred a little under his hold, but Orube seemed to be fine with it. She rested her forehead against his chest, and slowly, her shivers came to a halt.

"Much better?" he asked.

"How do you manage to be warmer than you should be?" she muttered, "Aren't scales supposed to be... cold?"

"Heh. I'll answer you in the morning. Why don't you go to sleep? You should be hearing a lot, but with this, you can focus elsewhere, right?"

That had come off as very smug, but Cedric didn't want to take it back. Besides, she'd been riding along to his jokes and his idea.

"Well..." she said, lifting her head and looking into his eyes, "I'm hearing something else now."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"I love you."

Cedric whipped his head to the other side. That had caught him off-guard. Was that a little payback? He heard her laugh again.

"I, I mean," Orube continued, burying her face in his chest, "Thanks. Thank you. Happy New Year."

He waited for a while, until he supposed that she had fallen asleep. He found the composure to turn back and rest his chin on her head.

"Yeah, Happy New Year. I love you too."

(He hoped she didn't hear that through the annoying noises outside or through his loud, thumping heartbeat either. But, tomorrow, he'd suggest to her that she should move in with him, since she always comes over anyway.)


	6. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt challenges Cedric to a street race, and Orube screams. Inspired by Mario Kart.

He knew she’d be screaming the fires out of Basiliade.

One glare was all it took to get this little battle started. Olsen gave him the look as he walked out of the bookshop with the Keeper of the Heart and his reserved books. A small comment and a very heated and pride-filled talk at the back alley later, Cedric was in for a late-night race match with Olsen. (They both knew that neither had the experience to deal with this kind of childishness and danger. But if they won it, they’d redeem themselves in some way.)

Of course, the guardians were appalled. (They never really approved of anything he did, anyway, so this was expected.) Everybody was even more horrified when Olsen’s acquaintances learned of the race and decided to join in. (The lamb was planning to win in numbers, wasn’t he?)

The thing is, Orube’s presence made both parties reluctant to continue. Her watchful gaze was challenging them to bring it on, but in the end, the date of the match was decided, and Cedric was now on the outskirts of Heatherfield trying to learn how to drive a motorbike.

(“Boys will be boys,” Orube snarled as he looked at the gashes and bruises he acquired from his last attempt, “And I guess you’re no different.”

“How am I no different?!” Cedric hissed, “He was the one who picked the fight, dragged me off to the alleyway, and placed the gamble! As a man, I only responded to him fairly as a man would.”

She gave this really long stare while her eyebrow was raised and her mouth in a deep frown. Clearly, she didn’t approve. And now he doesn’t know how to get her trust back in him. Again. She opened her mouth, and he guessed she was going to rant about how it wouldn’t hurt to try and calm down, and lay low with the humans. She thought against it, and that helped him feel better, despite their little... misunderstanding.)

Coordination sloppy and body aching, Cedric still showed up, along with Olsen’s gang. At least he knew the basics. What he didn’t know was that Orube planned to ride with him. And that, that little show of concern prompted the girls to ride with their respective lovers (especially Will, who shared Olsen’s sentiments). Surprise, surprise. Still showing off, humans loved showing off.

What surprised him even more was that Orube felt the need to justify why she had to come along. “There’s nothing good that’ll come out of this, so I better come along and make sure nobody dies.” Cedric noticed that her grip got tighter and that the warmth in his back felt closer. So he found the need to justify it too. “Don’t hold on too tight, or you might not escape in time.”

(Neither noticed Hay Lin’s little giggle, or the face Irma and Joel shared. Peter commented that the girls’ older friends were funny so Cornelia laughed, and that whole scene was offensive for both aliens. Taranee and Nigel took the time to talk about relationships and mistakes, and for Cedric, the way this pair acted was disgusting.)

The ugly blond next to the Air Guardian briefed their routes, and the petite girl with the funny accent probably bid them luck, but Cedric didn’t recognize the language she spoke in. They were to go straight ahead and wait at the finish line. The racers, however, had a specific path to follow. Orube was glad she could come; she’d tell Cedric where to go, or else the guardians would get in trouble again for losing sight of him. (“Are you sure it’s because you’re not worried I’d get lost?” “You’re too smart to get lost.” “...thank you for trusting me, then.”)

The petite girl waved, and a taxi stopped. The Air Guardian raised her arm, and announced, “On your mark!”

Okay. This was it. No more turning back.

Failure was not an option, or else he’d humiliate himself much further.

“All the more to humble yourself.”

...he didn’t mean to say that out loud, or for Orube to hear it either. But she didn’t look like she was planning to distract him; she simply clung onto him and looked downwards. Cedric turned his eyes back on the road. Here goes everything.

“GO!”

And the machines revved up. (Whatever that meant, really. Cedric assumed that it meant that the bikes were roaring and screeching down the streets.)

The wind whipped harshly. Cedric was right in wearing a snug sweater and gloves, or else he’d be cut. The same went for his head and the helmet. He scorned getting injured and seeing blood drip out of his skin. It was weakness, and Cedric didn’t like weakness.

Right. Speeding up and feeling the whips of wind made him feel powerful and in control.

“Cedric! CEDRIC! _STOP!_ ”

Except that this wasn’t exactly the moment to feel powerful and in control.

Cedric slowed down (or at least he think he did), but Orube was still screaming. In his gut, he knew it would happen, but he didn’t think that she wouldn’t be screaming in joy. How inconvenient.

Wait. Why did he think Orube would enjoy this?

“Stop it, please stop!”

And like a curse, his body betrays his mind and stops the bike from advancing further.

**_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!!!_ **

Of course, they didn’t gracefully slow down either. Cedric was thankful he regained his sane consciousness quickly, and was so glad they didn’t crash into a lamppost or a wall.

And it was at this point that he felt that his heart was pounding rather loudly, and that, very tightly wrapped around his chest were a pair of sheet-white hands shaking... and full of cuts and blisters.

_...shit._

“Shit. Orube?! Are you all right?!”

All the response he got was her grip getting tighter and her screams melting down into sobbing. He tried to shake her off, but she wasn’t planning on letting go. Cedric thought of dropping by the pharmacy, the grocery, or the convenience store (or whatever term it was) to get some bandaids or bandages. Or maybe he should finish the race first, then go to the goddamned store later. Ugh. He hated seeing blood. Not while he was human, at least. Blood made him feel so weak. Tears, he’d been more familiar with, but it was still weakness. Tears made him feel weak as well.

Weak. Orube was showing weakness in front of him. He didn’t know what to do. He usually saw her as a strong person, a worthy opponent that he’d rather avoid. Those eyes of hers lingered around him and his mind, and even when she was friendly, her guard was still up, always keeping her distance from him to an extent.

Then kicked in the sensation of being crushed by her hold. This Basiliadean strength of hers was... frightening, but now, she’d been using it to escape the horror she’d felt.

And now Cedric could do nothing but let the other pairs pass by. He simply watched them speed through the road, yelling at the top of their lungs. There might have been a few slurs or insults along with the nonsensical yelling. Of course, he was irritated. He took his helmet off and dropped it on a rearview mirror, as he tried to think of what to do.

The shaking on his back had soothed down to trembling, at least.

If it was something like shivering, Cedric knew that keeping warm was the solution. Wrapping oneself up with more clothes, or rubbing ones’ hands. Of course, Orube’s trembling wasn’t related to the weather at all, so covering or rubbing her hands wouldn’t do much. It might even infect the wounds that had started bleeding.

But it was better than nothing.

He took off his gloves and tried to slip them onto Orube’s hands. However, she still didn’t want to let go. Stuffing the gloves into his pocket, Cedric resorted to gently rubbing circles onto the pale hands. Better than nothing, better than nothing.

They felt so cold to the touch, as if he was touching ice. But at least, his actions melted the horrors she’d felt, didn’t it? Her sobbing quickly mellowed down to whimpers, and his heart started slowing down to a more regular pace. It felt like Orube’s breathing calmed as well.

...

Silence bathed them for a while. The moonlight shone above them, and for the first time, Cedric thought that it was interesting to watch the clouds that passed over the glowing crescent. He used to think that it was foolish to do such things, but now that he could not find the right words to say, or the correct actions to take, he found nothing better to do. He caught loud, deep breaths from behind him. The warmth against his back and his palms was the only solace he found against the breeze that danced around them.

Maybe half an hour had passed since then. Naturally, the guardians and their friends would’ve gathered at the finishing point. Olsen and Will would be jumping in joy too, and would rub their win on his face. Cedric found that a bitter thought, but compared to this moment, it was naught.

Maybe he’d been carried away, pushed into doing stupid things he need not do.

“...hey. The race.”

Finally. Orube found her ability of speech once more. The words were rather gentle and faint, in spite of Cedric’s recklessness. She’d been careful with him all this time; he wasn’t, and he felt like scum. He should’ve at least returned the favor.

“...I’m sorry.”

The words simply walked out from his tongue. Now, Cedric wasn’t one to apologize, and he never uttered an apology unless it would do him a favor. But this wasn’t a favor he needed. He wanted her trust back. Even if Orube didn’t approve of his actions, she was still here, with him.

“...it’s fine. I’m fine now.”

“You’re wounded.”

“They’re not serious.”

“Your hands are cold. And you’re crushing me.”

Immediately, Orube released him from her hold and jumped from the bike.  Finally, he had a chance to look at her. He leaned the motorcycle against the wall, and approached her, even if she was a bit reluctant.

“H-hey, wait, I don’t look good--”

So what? Cedric pulled her helmet from her head, and--

Oh. Her face was red, and her hair was messy.

She was probably trying to express an apology, but Cedric found the sight... adorable. So, he pulled her into an embrace. It felt like the right thing to do, even if he had hesitated and his hands awkwardly went up her arms at first.

“I’m... glad.”

“Eh, huh?”

“I’m glad you’re all right.”

At least, after a few moments of silence, she returned the gesture.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back to your senses. They’re just children, Cedric!”

Children. He was playing with children. How could he have forgotten that? He could’ve just left the baby games to them, and used the time he wasted on the bike for better things, like tending to the bookshop, or finding alternatives to a way home, or... or...

Or spending silence with Orube. That was a good activity too. Sometimes, one needed silence to regain their strength and their senses, in both mind and body, but mostly in the mind.

“Shall I escort you home?” he offered as he pulled away to look at her, “I-if, you don’t mind riding again, that is.”

Orube’s eyes widened, and her face became a lot more flushed. “H-hey, aren’t we supposed to--?”

“Give them a call. I’m not interested in winning some stupid race.”

Cedric took the bike in his hands again, and set his helmet on.

“Besides, I think I’ve won something else.”

He didn’t really feel it until Orube made a face, but he had flashed his cocky signature grin at her.

“Come on. Let’s go home. Well. If you can call that--”

“Yeah. Let’s go... to the _bookshop_.”

He lost his grin, and now he was out of his loop again. Orube seemed to have had a slip of her tongue, because she quickly shoved her hands in front of his vision.

“D-don’t misunderstand me! That wasn’t an invitation, of course!”

“Hey! I didn’t think of it as such! I just-- I just--!”

His hands quickly covered hers to pry them off his line of sight. She was pouting and looking away now. Adorable. She was embarrassed. How could a warrior, much more one from Basiliade look like this?

Fighting the urge to laugh, Cedric continued, “I’m flattered you think of my house as your home, too.”

“I-!” Orube looked like she was at a loss for words. He didn’t mind, even if the line, “I’m staying with you until you calm down and think of what to tell Matt and Will and the others” totally sounded like an excuse.

Cedric would want to do something else than touch her hand and stroke her cheeks in adoration, but he figured out he’d leave that for later, and savor this little moment with her.

After a few minutes, they were back on the road, riding at a more comfortable speed, and taking in the sights of nighttime Heatherfield. Orube pressed herself more comfortably against Cedric’s back, and her hold around his body felt a little more intimate. Not that he didn’t appreciate it. Maybe he even owed Olsen some gratitude too. Hah. No. Of course, not. Cedric would never let Olsen take the credit.

Well, Cedric swore that, the next time Olsen would try to challenge him, he’d direct the boy to Orube first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, Hay Lin had excused herself to transform into her guardian form, and fly around in search of the missing pair. Will and the other girls tried to call Orube, but it was out of range. How could they be not catching up? Did Cedric crash them somewhere and was now spending some jail time for his stupidity?
> 
> The gang had taken the opportunity to interview Michelle, Martin’s girlfriend, and to grab a bite while they were waiting for their adult companions. Wait. Why were the two adults in their company missing? A green joke passed from Joel to Matt, who refused to acknowledge the possibility, but then Peter joined in, and Taranee reprimanded Peter and Peter unearthed memories of his past affairs and Cornelia was fuming and Martin only blushed as Michelle also contributed...
> 
> It was a disaster.
> 
> But nobody could shake off the possibility that their adult friends were doing... adult stuff. (They are too young to discuss this, but Will wanted to pretend that Cedric and Orube were mature enough to do otherwise.)
> 
> And then, Hay Lin came back giggling and red-faced. She refused to speak about it, but the way she skipped around and all the little hints she’d been saying had just pointed to one thing - Cedric did turn his little detour to a date with Orube.
> 
> Matt was both disappointed and dumbfounded, feeling emptiness at the loss of the opportunity to actually outshine Cedric, show Orube that she was hanging out with the wrong person, and have a more romantic night with Will. Peter, Joel, and Nigel all said they had fun too, and so did his other friends, but the lead of Cobalt Blue could not be shaken from his regret.
> 
> Will, meanwhile, decided with the other guardians that Cedric was too clever for them. At least, the missing pair decided they wouldn’t be doing the stuff that should not be mentioned in front of little girls and boys.


	7. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orube pleads to take a picture of Cedric.

“Come on! Just one! One photo!”

“What do you need this... photo of yours for?”

“Not of me, of you! Well, if you don’t want to be alone in it, I’ll join you!”

A photo. Or photograph. Or picture. Earthlings had ample technology to capture what they see and put it on lenses and eventually a special type of paper. Before it gets to the paper, it must go through a special strip of not-paper called film. Orube explained it; it bored Cedric and he didn’t think it was necessary. Orube said it was for memories. Cedric didn’t need it, obviously. His memory was fine, and to be frank, there were more ridiculous events that he wanted to erase from his mind than the ones he wanted to remember.

What would he need a picture of himself for? Why would Orube want it to? It was probably another one of her personal earthling ventures.

Either way, Cedric didn’t want anything to do with it.

“Come on. Just one. Please?”

But it wasn’t just like Orube to talk to him like this. She wanted the photograph of him so much. He could see that she was trying hard to imitate somebody else, because the way she acted was just... not her. The edges of her little ‘smile’ didn’t appear all that genuine or friendly. Besides, speaking of which, her friends, who offered to take the picture for her, were trying their hardest not to laugh behind her as she tried to convince him. Cedric guessed that the Basiliadean way of convincing someone involved more force than looking pitiful like this.

So, he stared into her golden eyes. _What do you need from me?_ He stared and stared, and eventually she started feeling confused, but all he did was stare back in equal confusion, and stared...

“So are you two lovebirds gonna get lost in each other’s eyes or are we gonna take a picture of you?”

...and made a fool out of himself, apparently. So, he let his gaze fly around, and blurted out, “Picture. Fine. You can take one of me.”

As he was trying to compose himself from the teasing comment (he feels nothing from it but a bit of humiliation for having been caught off-guard). Orube stood next to him with a frown, and fumed, “We’re not lovebirds, Majid.”

“Sure you’re not,” said the dark-skinned man she referred to, “Come on, Josh. Go get it ready.”

“Don’t put the flash on,” the blond woman next to them reminded.

The other man beside her only pouted. “Rebecca’s not friendly with cameras, I got it, I got it.”

To take a photo, the subject must be perfectly still. Something like that. Cedric didn’t know why he should do that. So, he didn’t exactly understand why Orube and friends suddenly turned to him with these funny expressions.

“...what?” he asked.

“Cedric,” Orube sighed, “You’re supposed to smile for the photo.”

_Can’t you hold a small one long enough?_ The unstated question. He didn’t understand it, but he was supposed to do that.

“One smile. One photo,” Orube whispered, and smirked. “Can’t Lord Cedric of Meridian, who’s fought with the Guardians of Kandrakar, do that?”

Cedric blinked. Oh no, she wasn’t just teasing him, was she?

“Oh Orube of Basiliade,” he whispered back, feeling the edges of his mouth curve upwards, “I’d love to entertain you with that story, but right now, I am dealing with a problem called humanity.”

“As I am, Lord Cedric! They are so different, and they have these incomprehensible, excessive little rituals!”

“Pffft...”

They shared a laughter over the memories of Heatherfield. My, my, if they’d have met earlier, would their conversations be like this?

“Okay! That’s enough! We got it!”

Cedric’s attention turned to the blond woman. For a moment, he was confused. Oh, the photo. Right. He observed them looking at the... what was that device again...?

“Clear on camera, boy.”

Right. The camera. Orube’s friends were giggling at what they were viewing on the camera. ...what? Intending to ask about it, Cedric turned to Orube, who seemed to be reaching a conclusion and was expressing that thought with cheeks glowing red (or so Cedric guesses).

“You sure do have a thing for each other, Rebecca.”

Cedric blinked. No, no, no. This... thing again. Before they could say another word, he frantically pushed them out of the bookstore (and all his other customers for that matter), bid them farewell, and closed his shop for the rest of the day.

(The next day, Orube hands the photo to him, giggling with pink cheeks. It depicts the two of them, looking like complete fools, laughing about all things earthling. …well, fine. Cedric is willing to say that they look adorable in it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have many fics written from Cedric's POV. I'm trying to write from Orube's in the next one. Stay tuned!


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orube finds herself thinking about love, love, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 10 million years, I update this, but I'll admit that the first part of this is already months old.
> 
> This was actually supposed to be both an entry in Orube's voice and a practice in writing Orube for [I Want to Tell You Something](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11205807/chapters/25028751). It _might_ feel OOC, as Neko-chan supposed, but it's because I chose to write their softer, weaker sides, and I write about their stronger sides more often.

Orube never really thought about love, until she came to Heatherfield.

The humans of this particular planet seemed so... in love with love, so to say. Countless books, shows, songs, and other art forms would tell of different kinds of love and couples. Everywhere she looked, the place filled with these: an elderly couple silently enjoying the view, young girls talking about who they liked, young boys challenged to confess their feelings, men giving flowers to women, women fondly thinking of men, and so on. Young or old, male or female, the people of Heatherfield never seemed to get tired of this concept - it was an idea deeply imbued and observed in this culture.

Of course, she wasn’t unfamiliar with having to love and care for someone. She knew the love for family, the love for her parents. She knew the love for her teachers, the love for her master Luba. Perhaps, that was also why she was somehow welcoming to the concept.

That was, of course, compared to Cedric.

It’s become a bad habit of hers; comparing herself to him, with him. She’d admit she hadn’t liked the idea of meeting him. The girls described him to be very monstrous and unlikeable.

But, ah, their actual meeting, however...

Orube was stunned. She’d seen different kinds of people on Heatherfield already; she knew that blonde hair and blue eyes and pinkish skin were some of the normal traits in this world. But no one was like him. None was like Cedric at all. His hair was almost like gold; his eyes reflected the blue of the skies and seemed like gleaming, precious gems. The edges of his face and the shape of his body were masculine, but nothing too rough. His scent was easy on the nose and easy to remember, and his voice was somehow very pleasant to hear. Perhaps, it was the last traces of his magic that gave him that glamour. Perhaps, it was because he wasn’t exactly human.

Whatever the reason, she had a bit of difficulty describing their meeting to Will. Through the guardian’s words, Orube was able to snap out of her daydream and think twice before entertaining the idea of forming a bond with Cedric.

She tried, really. She tried.

However, she could not shake off the fact that there was someone she might relate with. He, like her, was an alien to this place. He, like her, didn’t like this place, and would rather be in their homeworld. He, like her, was stuck here, trying to understand the complications of human society. The difference was that she had enough reason to stay, that he had been itching to find a way back home.

Even so, they were similar.

Perhaps, it started with that thought. It, referring to her affection for Cedric. It started with caring for another like her. It started with wanting to share her own sentiments and make his life a little better. True, she did find him charming. However, the genuine feeling that she had for him only a little later.

She couldn’t identify that emotion at first. She thought it was simply because she was happy that the mission seemed easy, that Cedric wouldn’t be that much of a burden. Later, it developed into happiness to share what she’s learned about the human world, to share what she knew and what she felt. And much later, she’d been hoping for more, for a deeper connection. Stolen glances, accidental touches, stories about their own pasts. He was more welcoming when it came to her; he listened to her and let her hear him too. It felt nice, to have someone trust her deeply. If she... if she can reach further... deeper...

It didn’t take long before Orube classified it as love. Especially when time and time again, he’d refuse to let himself be ‘swayed’ along by humanity... it disappointed her. It saddened her, how he didn’t want to believe what she said, how he didn’t want to take part in what she enjoyed. She respected his views just as he respected hers, but that didn’t mean they agreed all the time. So, what could she do? She can’t simply disregard that boundary. Luba’s face came to her mind. Her teacher reprimanded her for thinking silly thoughts, and urged her to forget such foolishness.

But, as said by one of the romantic movies she watched, if she could grab the chance, then she should do so. The regret of not having done anything is terribly graver than the regret of trying and failing. The movies and the romance novels whispered to her: _do it!_

So, she hatched up a plan. It was so simple a plan, and so silly as well. Orube didn’t exactly like having to resort to something so childish, but it was the simplest and best way to get herself across. Besides, the movies said it worked; books and movies reflected real life, right? Not entirely, she acknowledged that, but still, there had to be some truth in them.

One afternoon, while searching for resource material in the bookshop, she asked Cedric to look for a non-existent book at the back of his shop. Of course, he was confused. He was sure that his shelves didn’t have the made-up title. Even so, she insisted. He agreed, if to assure her.

And once the humans were out of view (and the two of them far from prying eyes as well), she tugged on his hair to make him look down, and...

Well... that couldn’t be called a kiss, could it? Not when their teeth mashed together. Oops.

She couldn’t forgive herself for not knowing such simple (and embarrassing) an action could hurt like this, when the execution was improper. Maybe she should’ve asked Will. Or any of the other girls. They had experience in this area, right? But, Orube couldn’t have told them. They were reluctant in her friendship with Cedric, and they hadn’t made an attempt to be friends with him, either.

Luba, again, appeared in mind. Her master was furious at her haphazard decision. ‘You will regret it,’ the woman said, huffing and turning her back, ‘A warrior would never let herself stoop so low and proceed with half-baked thoughts.’

Well, too late for all that now, because Orube’s legs had carried her back to Mrs. Rudolph’s house. She felt like she could die. An alien warmth quickly spread through her face and her chest, and she hadn’t realized it, but her limbs were shaking; palms and soles sweaty. Ugh, what was this? This wasn’t in any of her movies, or her books. This giddy feeling... the women on the screen exhibited similar behaviors, but... but books and movies were hardly a lesson for the real thing. The desire to get closer, the desire to know more, the desire to appear so perfect to a potential partner - all these were described, but none could capture the essence of the real thing.

Now that she thought of it, maybe this was why humans had countless interpretations of love. Not in a thousand or a million words could accurately and precisely describe what it was.

Damn, wait. She shouldn’t have left Cedric all alone, back in the bookshop. He didn’t understand this concept, so surely he’d like an explanation. But, would he still listen to her, after her blunder? Still, she did have an excuse to go back there; she still had books due by the end of the week. By then, they would have composed themselves (right?).

So, she avoided going to the bookshop, until the end of the week. Much to her dismay, it was awkward. Whenever their eyes met, she quickly averted her gaze. Her hands shook as she handed the books over, and her voice cracked when she tried to thank him. Even the atmosphere around them - it was silent and tense. By the fires of Basiliade. Orube wasn’t this weak. She shouldn’t waste this chance, or mess it up again.

She asked for some materials on a different topic, and the two of them were back at... the site of ‘the great mistake’. As she was just about to explain herself, Cedric slammed his palm on the bookshelf behind her, with a dark face, chest visibly heaving up and down. Oh. Uh. So... the feeling was... wasn’t...

“Forget about it,” he said - demanded - “and don’t even try to explain yourself.”

Luba’s voice came to mind. ‘I told you so.’

Orube hadn’t noticed it, but just as she did on that day she... forced herself on him, she ran back to her house. She exhibited similar ‘symptoms’ as last time - shaky limbs, sweaty palms and soles, a fire burning in her chest. She also felt that she could die right now, but now, the feeling was mixed with... with disappointment, sadness, rage. Maybe she... maybe she shouldn’t have stepped over their boundaries. Maybe he hated her, and was only trying to be polite and civil.

No, no; he just, he just couldn’t understand, and she assumed it was fine to try to explain it to him. Maybe she should’ve just went with a confession, with simply talking. But, but didn’t actions speak louder than words? How was she supposed to tell him, if she couldn’t put it in words?

No, no, no. He definitely hated her. The tone of his voice and his body language... all pointed to such a fact. It was her actions, right? She was an intruder in his point of view. Maybe she got ahead of herself, and assumed that she was special to him, when that wasn’t the case at all. Maybe she wasn’t even attractive to him. But, no, Cedric wasn’t that shallow, but it was true that he didn’t have that sort of interest. There were humans more beautiful than she was, and even they couldn’t catch his fancy. But, perhaps his tastes were different...?

Damn it. There was no end to the negative string of thoughts in her head. Luba was often there, too, echoing words that hurt the most. ‘Foolish girl! What made you think that way?! You should’ve stuck to your books and your sword! Don’t you see that he is not part of your world? He will never be! He is an enemy. How dare you think of forming bonds with him!’ She didn’t want to think about it, she didn’t want to hear them from her teacher either, but she couldn’t shut them up or turn her teacher away. Due to her inability to think straight, she had to stay at home for a few days, without telling anyone.

The guardians were bound to notice, and they decided they could drag her out... and into the bookshop. Really? Why? Why that place?

“Come on, this is like your second home. It’s outdoors, but it’s not as noisy or crowded like other um, outdoorsy places! So, why are you still so sad? What’s the matter?”

Orube bit her lips as she tried to think of a good answer. She couldn’t keep inconveniencing her friends like this. They had done so much for her, and they’d tried to understand her the best they can. But, she couldn’t just reveal what had transpired in her last visits to Ye Olde. It was too personal, too... close to the heart. If she told anyone about it, it would be the same as showing weakness and revealing a part of her, that part of her that she wanted hidden. But still, if she kept everything inside, it would be too painful to bear, and her heart may not make it. Hah, pathetic. A warrior dying from a broken heart. What should she say, what could she say?

“A-am I ugly?”

Ah. While she meant for her words to be heard, she didn’t mean for it to be like that, or that loud for everyone in the bookshop to drop their books and stare at her. Suddenly conscious of herself, Orube tried to hide her face. Too late. All attention was on her.

“Nonsense, dear!”

“Young Miss, you must be joking.”

“I-I don’t think s-so, Ma’am.”

She could feel her five friends talk to each other, but she couldn’t hear their words. If she’d die right now, it would be dishonorable, but it would save her from the pain and humiliation that she felt. Her eyes darted everywhere - what was acceptable to look at, in this moment?

All of a sudden, she felt herself being pulled to her feet, and towards the basement. It was Cedric. He slammed the door behind them, and sat on the steps. He released a long, heavy sigh as he buried his hands in his face. Orube couldn’t bring herself to sit down next to him, even when he gestured for her to do so.

“Sit down.”

“No.”

“I said, sit down.”

“And I said, no.”

She was trying her damnedest to keep her composure. What did he want now? He obviously didn’t feel the same way she did, right? She wasn’t ready to face him, for she was still battling with herself. She still hadn’t found the words to say at all. Or maybe, maybe, there wasn’t any word to say at all—

“I’m sorry.”

...what?

“I... I didn’t mean that. I was rude the other day.”

“No, I—”

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her head against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Now, based on the guardians’ accounts, Cedric was a man who never apologized for what he did, never felt an inch of pity, and certainly never admitted to his wrongdoings. What just happened was against all those stories, and the guardians were reliable people. What? What was happening?

Ah. Orube hadn’t noticed it, but tears started falling from her eyes. Ah, damn. She wasn’t, she wasn’t supposed to— damn, no, she was strong and she was a warriors and warriors didn’t cry from something like this. Why was she even crying?

But, the more she tried to stop, the more tears and sobs escaped from her. Damn it, her body wasn’t listening to her. And romance novels and the movies... what did they even say? She couldn’t even remember anymore. She just, she couldn’t focus. She just wanted to stop crying in front of him, because that’s not the way she wanted to appear to him!

And why? Why was she feeling those ‘symptoms’ again? Sweaty palms, sweaty soles, sweaty and icky and dirty everything... she needed to hide, she had to break free and hide herself and never speak of this madness again. She was shaking, and her limbs might give out and let her fall, if she wasn’t leaning against him. In fact, it felt like her body was trembling even more? Was Cedric doing something to her that she wasn’t aware of? And, and, everything felt so warm, not just her, but Cedric, too - Cedric’s touch, Cedric’s chest, Cedric’s breath, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric...

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, to hurt you this, this much.”

He was shaking, and his voice, it was so broken. Cracking, changing tone, changing... emotion. He was also crying. But why? Why would he cry? What would he cry for? What would a man like this, a man who only cared for power, cry for? Wasn’t he a liar? Wasn’t he more concerned with himself? Wasn’t he...? Why? Why?!

“I didn’t mean, I didn’t mean t-to make you feel like, like that. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, I’m so, so s-sorry.”

Orube shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. It had to be a mistake. Her ears must be lying to her. Her senses were so fooled, right? Because she was experiencing this, whatever this new emotion was! She shouldn’t believe it, but oh, how she hoped! How her hands shook and her claws dug into his shirt, into his back, clinging onto him and his words and his feelings! How her heart leaped so fast and so loud and so hard, that it felt like it might burst out of her chest for all to see! How she leaned against him, rubbing her head against the crook of his neck, seeking his warmth and him - him! Him alone would suffice! Him alone would be the only acceptable choice! Only Cedric, just Cedric!

For what seemed to be an eternity, the moment lasted - Orube, Cedric, and this alien but welcome warmth between them. Cedric’s words eventually dissolved into quiet sobbing, and soon, both of their sobbing ebbed. They took to sitting down on the steps and leaning against each other, never to part without good reason. If the movies and novels were right, now was the time for them to talk. But, Orube wouldn’t agree. She appreciated this moment of silence now, a moment she could spend understanding him and being one with him.

He had other thoughts. “I was scared.” She didn’t want to talk or to hear him talk, to be honest, but he was unaware of that, and he only continued. “I was scared of losing... us. Losing you.”

Ah. He was... he was explaining himself. Orube felt so tired, worn by the explosion of alien feelings she’d encountered over the past few days, but she was curious. She hadn’t an answer to any of the questions that swarmed her mind earlier. Now was the time to get it from him, because Cedric was such a stubborn man.

“I don’t know what love is,” he confessed, kissing her forehead. “Does that relate to love? Does this relate to love? Did what you do relate to love? I’ve no idea. I can’t say. I can’t, ugh, I hate this. I don’t want to compare it to something as petty and as childish as Matt Olsen and Will Vandom’s little... affair.”

...oh. Cedric didn’t like humans. Naturally, he hated being compared to them, too. But, why would he compare himself to them? Wasn’t that— ah, that was also true for her, wasn’t it? She had been using human books and human knowledge as a reference in pursuing a... an eventual relationship with a man she cared so much about. Maybe that was the first mistake she’d made. She considered laughing about it, but she wanted to hear Cedric talk... no, she wanted to hear his voice.

“...let me admit. I care for you, and you mean so much to me. But I just, I—”

_Please, please, please._ A doubtful thought, carried by Luba’s voice, whispered in her mind, ‘Much more than his freedom? Is he willing to cast away everything, as in, everything?’ Orube wanted to shake that thought of and defend herself against the dead master of hers who was suddenly alive in her head.

“—didn’t consider your feelings, and I was too absorbed in trying to… protect myself from the… sudden change between us.”

Like all other times, Luba expressed scorn over the haphazzard decision and doubts over a sudden change of mind. ‘He is a criminal!’ she scolded, ‘He intends to soil your virtue, to sow seeds of doubt in your heart. You must never succumb to such an enemy!’

“But Orube, I... Orube? Orube…?”

‘Thank you for your concerns, Teacher, but I’m afraid I must disagree. For, that’s exactly it. That’s love.’ She freed herself from her wise yet strict master, and looked straight into Cedric’s eyes. ‘You don’t know. You’ll never know if you only doubt.’ That was the risk to these relationships, as she observed in the movies and the novels. Nobody really knew if it was worth it until the end; nobody knew if it was a good decision, unless they make it so. Maybe she missed a lot of his words, and maybe humans missed a lot of the details that came with the concept of love. Maybe she couldn’t even call her feelings love, for she was a Basiliadean and he was a Meridianite and the concept never really occurred to either of them and the ‘love’ they knew of was so human a concept, but it was the most accurate term she could give it. She wouldn’t know until the end, and that was what gave love its worth.

“I don’t know if I should call it love, either,” Orube confessed, probably dismissing what Cedric had been saying, but she didn’t care, because she heard the important part - she felt the important. “But it’s quite close, going by the books and the movies and all the human knowledge I’ve come across.”

The past days had made her feel so torn and so unworthy, weak and ugly and useless. But now, the world seemed to shine down on her and lift her to new heights she’d never seen or been to, before. She was enveloped in this wonderful, amazing warmth that reached so deep inside her psyche. Cedric’s attention was all on her now. She would be a fool to turn him down now and waste the chance.

What she wanted to do, was do ‘that’ again, but this time, she wanted it reciprocated. She wanted it right. “And my instincts tell me that this is just about right.” She leaned in, and kissed him.

This time, it was gentler. Lips against lips. Soft. Chaste. Asking. Knocking. Let me in. Breaths hot, cheeks flared, eyes closed. _Let me in to your heart, your world, your life_. It wouldn’t last an eternity like any ‘ideal’ first kiss scenario would, for she would pull away and look at his face, once-defiant cerulean eyes puffy from tears and almost golden hair slick with sweat clinging to his skin. However, it was enough to spark a flame in her chest. What about him?

She didn’t need to wait so long. After a few moments of hesitation, Cedric delivered, and kissed back.

Orube never really thought about love until Heatherfield, but when she started to think about it, and especially when Cedric started to give it serious thought as well, she never quite knew how to stop.


End file.
